Where Night Meets Day
by ILuvUsagiChan
Summary: There are roughly 8 billion people that live on this Earth. Eight billion people that live under the same vibrant sky. Eight billion people that have led different lives and experienced different things. Watch how Lucy Heartifilia and Natsu Dragneel, under unfavorable circumstances, were able to come together and create a life with one another.


**Hey everyone! It has been TOO long since the last time I have written anything, and maybe that is a good thing. I cringe at my 2015 self and in 2 years will probably do the same to my 2018 self. But for now, I want to start anew and try to make my stories as enjoyable as possible. That is it for my little side note! - Bunny**

 _Love; such an abstract concept. It is not restricted by age or gender, nor can it be defined into a single phrase of 250 characters or less. Some may describe it as unconditional or affectionate. But, personally, I would like to think love is being able to pull through tough situations together in the face of trials and tribulations - to have the ability to overcome any obstacle and come back together with an unwavering and unconditional love for one another..._

 **Normal POV**

There are roughly 8 billion people that live on this Earth. Eight billion people that live under the same vibrant sky. Watch how two people, under unfavorable circumstances, were able to come together and create a life with one another.

 **Lucy POV**

 _I was 7 when my father spoke for the first time, "You are, and never will be wanted. You were a mistake", his words condescending words laced with venom. I would regularly hear words like 'slut' 'whore' 'die', each time like a knife being stabbed into me so many times until I eventually went numb from the pain. Then, when I grew into my early teenage years, I would often look like a little girl stained purple and blue. And after years of physical, emotional, and metal abuse, imagine the physciological affects it had on me._

If one were to look at my from the outside, they would think I am living my best life with a lavish home and loads of wealth at my dispense. But at this point in my life, I was practically a lifeless doll. Used when necessary and discarded when inconvenient. I was already 21 and everything I said or did was still dictated by father, my overall quality of life completely oppressed by his abusive authority.

I longingly gazed up at the vast skies, only capable of dreaming of the what if's. Something about the oddly calming birds and trees rustling always helped sooth me. I dreamed for so many years what it was like to have a family you could cherish and be proud of, but in reality I was ashamed of my lineage.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard painly familiar voice. "LUCY!"

As I opened the double doors to that despicable man's office, I realized he was not alone. A red headed figure sat across from my father and they looked like they were going through negotiations. I felt my gut sink as I knew the only reason I was there was to be a pawn in my father's game. That is all I ever was to him, a mere tool to achieve success.

I approached the velvet couches and suddenly felt a violent yank from my father. Although, I stopped flinching years ago.

His cruel voice only whispered, "Don't screw this up for me. Just be an obedient girl and this will all be over".

As soon as his cold front appeared, it disappeared in a flash and was replaced with a seemingly genuine smile.

"Igneel, this is my daughter Lucy."

A hand shot out from the man called Igneel and I was greeted by a warm smile. Hesitation overcame me as I was not familiar with interactionsm of these sorts. But those 3 seconds of hesitation were enough for my father to break his facade.

"Shake his hand your disrespectful, insolent girl."

I compliantly agreed and shyly shook Igneel's hand.

You could hear the kindness in Igneel's voice as he began, "Hello Lucy. I have seen so many pictures of you from when you were a child but you grew up exactly like your mother, beautiful."

Before I had time to respond my father cut me off, "Igneel, if you do not mind, I would like to start the deal. In exchange for my daughter marrying your son, you give me a large sum of money. Correct?"

Igneel disgusted and aggravated by Jude's attitude responded, "Yes, that is the deal. My son should be arriving any second. And if I heard correctly Lucy, you are 21. My son Natsu is 23 so it should be relatively easy for you guys to get along,"

As he finished the line the office doors swung open, creating a loud boom that left a deafening silence. And with the gust of wind it created, it was like my world has turned from black and white, to bright fit of colors. I was greeted with pink tuffs of hair, a sturdy body, and an unnerving smile.

The man walking up to me must have tripped about 10 different times before completely making it over making everyone sweatdrop. I could not help myself as a smile spread across my face but it soon disappeared as I saw my father's dissapoving face.

"Hi, you must be Luce. My name is Natsu and I am going to be your fiance!"

The ice covering my heart, which had become thick from so many years of pain and suffering, slowly began to thaw. And I swear I could feel a chunk of ice chip off, revealing a warm, fuzzy, unfamiliar feeling; hope.

 **Natsu's POV**

As I bursted through the doors my heart instantly stopped. I had only heard through stories from my parents who Lucy was, but I had no idea she would be this beautiful in person. And I did not even have to look to know my dad was snickering at me for being so dumbfounded. Pops will always be pops.

"Hi, you must be Luce. My name is Natsu and I am going to be your fiance!"

I stuck out my hand to greet her but something was wrong. I was met with cold hands and empty eyes of truely broken person.

 _Just what kind of hell have you been through, Lucy?_


End file.
